Dreaming Or Is It A Sign Of Whats To Come?
by OMDP92
Summary: Abby keeps having vivid dreams about her relationship with Tony coming to light. Is there a significance to this, or is she just dreaming?
1. Chapter 1

Abby was happily tapping away at her computer when someone crept up behind her and kissed her neck. She shrieked and whirled about on the spot and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"TONY! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"No," he murmured, looking like a little boy in being chastised by his mother. She tutted and turned back to the computer. Tony stepped up behind her again and kissed her neck, before sucking on it lightly.

"Tony!" Abby cried, "What are you doing?! Anyone could walk in!"

"Can't help myself," he muttered, kissing his way up her neck to her jaw, turning her slightly in his arms, "Do you know what you do to me? Prancing up to the bull pen in these tiny skirts and tight shirts and long legs on show? And then practically draping yourself over my desk whilst you chat to the others?"

"I can feel what it does you," she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Exactly baby, so don't leave me like this."

She smirked, grabbed his hand and pulled him into her office. He pulled her back into his embrace immediately, seeking her lips with is own. She pulled back from him.

"You do realise Gibbs will kill you if he walks in?"

"It takes two to tango," he murmured as he marked her neck again.

"Well, normally, yes," she replied, struggling to keep her voice normal, "But all I have to do is smile and kiss his cheek and he'll forgive me. And he also kinda thinks of me as a daughter, which means he really will kill you."

"Worth it," Tony said, as he made his way back up to her lips, effectively silencing her with his tongue. Abby forgot how to think, hell, even her own name. She vaguely picked up on the fact that Tony had undone her shirt and removed it, and she returned the favour. She walked him backwards till his legs hit the chair next to the steel table and he collapsed onto it, bringing her with him. She clambered up his legs and straddled him, not breaking the kiss. She smirked when she felt him unclasp her bra with two fingers. _Such talent._

Tony felt the smirk against his lips and pulled back to look at her. She looked utterly _debauched_. Her hair had been pulled out of it's pigtails by his impatient hands and was now mussed. Her lips were swollen, her lipstick smeared all over the place, no doubt similar to how he looked. All she wore was a black and pink tartan mini skirt and combat boots. _Since when has she worn combat boots?_ Her neck was dotted with the pink, slowly darkening, marks he had made. She stuck her tongue out at him and he groaned before attacking her mouth again, threading his fingers through her silk dark locks. Her hands were currently trying to undo his jeans. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Why, Miss Sciuto, are you trying to get into my pants?"

"Yes," she replied, deadpan, before resuming her previous activities. He chuckled and kissed her again. She pulled back, trying to get a proper look at what she was doing.

"You know, if you didn't have such – a –flipping –big- hard –on, I might be able to actually undo –your –jeans," she muttered.

"I don't normally hear you complaining," he replied, a cocky tone to his voice. She finally managed to yank the zip down and Tony re-engaged her lips as she slipped her hand inside his pants.

"Commando, baby?" she asked, one eyebrow raised delicately. He shrugged and resumed kissing her. His hands came around to rest on her shoulders and then made their way down her back before sliding them down the back of her miniskirt. He sucked in his breath.

"Commando, baby?" he asked, shocked. She smirked and leant in to kiss him again.

"Yeah, she does that a lot," said a voice from the doorway. Abby practically threw herself from Tony's lap, grabbed her shirt from the floor and yanked it on before turning to face the newcomer.

_McGee._

The probie was currently staring at Tony in shock and anger. The older man was sprawled in Abby's chair, shirtless, hair mussed, lips swollen and covered with Abby's lipstick, jeans unzipped, a _very_ big and evident sign of arousal on display. Tony smirked and then zipped his pants shut, before standing and pulling his shirt back on.

"Timmy?" Abby asked tentatively.

Next thing she knew, McGee had practically pounced across the room and socked Tony one in the jaw. Unsuspecting, Tony fell to the ground. He got back up in time to meet McGee's second punch. Tony sent a much of his own to McGee's jaw, hearing a satisfying crunch.

"TONY!" Abby screamed.

Tony turned to look at her, and McGee took advantage of his distraction to put Tony in a headlock. Tony kicked and punched at every bit of McGee he could reach, but McGee held his head fast. The office door whooshed open and Gibbs and Ziva, who had just entered the lab when they heard Abby scream, came running in. Gibbs looked at Abby, hair a wild mess, lips swollen, lipstick all over her mouth, shirt buttons done up incorrectly, as if in a rush, and skirt wonky. She looked as if she'd been ravished. He glanced over at the fighting agents. McGee, who looked fairly normal, except for the angry red face, had Tony in a headlock. Tony, whose shirt was undone, hair mussed, lips swollen and covered in a _very_ familiar red lipstick. It took Gibbs mere seconds to realise what had happened and he pulled McGee off Tony.

"Thanks, boss, I-"

Tony didn't get to finish his sentence, as Gibbs punched him, the first sailing into his nose, the second split his lip. Gibbs shoved Tony to the ground and looked at him menacingly, fist drawn back as if to punch him again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abby screamed and sat up in bed, violently.

"Baby?" Tony muttered, incoherently beside her in bed.

She burst in to tears. Tony, now wide awake, sat up and drew her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She choked on a sob and muttered something muffled in his chest.

"What?"

"She lifted her head, cheeks streaked with tears.

"Just a bête noir, Tee."

"What happened?"

"Uh, we were fooling around in my office, and McGee walked in. He went mental, he punched you twice, and then you punched him back, and I yelled at you to stop, and you looked at me, and he put you in a headlock and then you guys were really fighting and then Gibbs came in and dragged McGee off you, but then he started beating you up!" she cried, getting hysterical.

"Baby, that would never happen."

"Why?"

"For one, DiNozzo's don't get caught, two, do you really think I'd let McGee punch me? Or punch him back? I'd just block his attempts to hit me. And three, Gibbs would never beat me up. Sure, he might punch me once, but more likely smack me upside the head."

Abby nodded, and leant up to kiss him.

"It's not like you ever let us fool around in the office anyway," Tony muttered, disgruntled.

Abby just giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was munching on marmite and toast at the breakfast table the next morning, still shaken by how vivid her dream had been. She could hear the water running, meaning Tony was in shower.

_He had dismissed it so easily. How? WHY? Because he didn't experience it. He didn't SEE how vivid, how real it was. What WILL happen when we get caught?_

"Babe?" Tony's voice cut through her daze and she turned to see him in the doorway. She smiled appreciatively. He was wearing a white towel, slung low on his hips, all muscle and glistening with droplets of water.

"Well, look who it is," she drawled.

He smiled at her, "Can you please make me some toast or something whilst I get dressed?"

Abby raised an eyebrow, but nodded, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Love you!" he called as he left the room in the direction of their bedroom.

Hours later, in the lab, she still hadn't forgotten about the dream. She laid her head down on the desk, just for a few seconds…..

Abby beamed at Tony as he pushed the trolley down the supermarket aisle, picking up some of her favourite tofu. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the barbeque aisle.

"Baby?" he asked confused.

"You eat tofu for me, all time, which means I should eat barbeque when you want it. It's not as if I'm a vegetarian, I just think tofu is healthier, so pick something, and I'll cook if for you tonight."

He beamed at her, and picked up a pack of barbeque ribs, tossing them in the trolley. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her towards him, pulling her flush against him, which made her shriek. He then dragged her in for a sweet, intoxicating kiss. She sighed and relaxed into the kiss, quite happy to do this for the rest of her life.

"Abby? Tony?!"

They broke apart and whipped around. Ziva stood in front of them, an expression of shock on their faces.

"Ziva dear, thankyou for helping me with the shopping, I really cannot be away from mother for too long," said a very familiar voice, and Ducky appeared at Ziva's side. (A/N: Ziva/Ducky FRIENDship, not relationship). He stared when he saw Abby in Tony's arms.

"Abigail? Anthony?"

"Guuhhhh," Tony answered.

"Abby? Baby? ABBY!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked awake. Tony was looking at her worriedly.

"Another dream?"

"Yeah, except this time it was Ziva and Ducky that caught us."

"Where?"

"In the supermarket."

"We fooled around in a supermarket?"

"You kissed me, that's all. But this is the second dream in 24 hours. Does this mean something, Tee?"

Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll all be alright Abby-girl."

She nodded and snuggled into his embrace.

"DINOZZO! Stop playing grab ass and get me that report I asked for an hour ago!"

"Grab ass? No grab ass here boss, just getting' me some Abby-loving."

Gibbs just glared at him and Tony left the lab.

"Whatchu got for me, Abs?"


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS! LOOK! I ACTUALLY UPDATED!**

**:D**

**Enjoy x**

Tony sighed as he rode the elevator down to the lab. Now things were getting more serious with Abby, surely they should let everyone else know what was going on?

He stepped through the doorway to the lab and his mouth fell open.

_Abby_ stood leaning against her desk in a clingy, low-cut, red silk blouse, high waisted black pencil skirt, stockings and a seriously sexy pair of what looked to be black Jimmy Choos. Her dark hair was swept up in an elegant French twist, her make-up subdued, and her lips the colour of her blouse. She also wore her glasses, but they were new; different, slimmer frames, more attractive.

_Guuuhhhhh._

"Abs? W-what?"

"I have court today, Tony. Don't tell me you forgot _already_. I only told you this morning."

"What happened to the career girl Barbie outfit?"

"Ziva and Jenny decided I needed an upgrade, abby-napped me and took me _shopping_," she said.

Tony gulped. He knew his girl's dislike for shopping well.

"But I think the end result is quite satisfying."

Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"Satisfying? SATISFYING?! Abs, you look so damn hot it's taking every inch of my willpower to just not take you right now!"

"Promises, promises, _empty _promises, loverboy," she said, a seductive lilt to her voice. He stepped towards her and she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Tony, _no_, I have to leave for court in half an hour, and I just _know_ you are going to screw up my hair or something."

"Baby, I'd rather screw you."

"You are incorrigible," Abby replied, laughing.

"No, Abs, I'm in _pain_," he said, and indicated down his body. She smirked at his _very_ obvious arousal.

"What am I going to do with you, mon amante?"

"How about, instead of doing something with me, you just do me?"

"You have ten seconds to retract that statement and tell me there is absolutely nothing behind it," said a menacing voice from the doorway.

Tony revolved slowly on the spot.

Gibbs was glaring furiously at him, whilst he gaped like a fish.

"Time's up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, looking angrier than ever as he crossed the lab and got straight in his senior agent's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!"

"Gibbs! It's not like that! It's not like that! I swear to you! I love Abby, I LOVE ABBY!"

"You WHAT?!" yelled another voice from the doorway.

_Shit, McGee_.

McGee looked even angrier than Gibbs, and the former stepped up shoulder to shoulder with the latter.

"Can I punch him, Gibbs?" he asked.

"Be my guest," Gibbs said, stepping back and gesturing for McGee to go ahead. McGee pulled his arm back and then sent his fist flying towards Tony's face.

But it was blocked by the furious senior agent.

"HEY! Did you hear me? I LOVE Abby! I didn't just screw her or knock her up, I LOVE her. GOD, McGee, I gave you THREE FREAKING YEARS to get back with Abs, and you DIDN'T!"

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled.

"NO, GIBBS! I'm not gonna take this SHIT! I love Abby, and if you can't accept that, you're gonna have to FIRE ME!"

"You're not making this any easier on yourself, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, through gritted teeth.

"I don't care, Gibbs. Now I've gotta take Abs to court. I'll hear decision later, my girl's gotta be places," he said, took Abby's hand in his and led her out of the room, Gibbs and McGee staring at him.

-

Ziva smirked at the loud crash that signified her partner finally falling off his chair in his sleep. He appeared, bleary eyed and hair all over the place, staring around, disorientated.

"Ziva, what?"

"Oh, so you got my name right this time then."

"What?"

"I tried to wake you. You called me baby, and then Abs. It was clearly a very good dream, yes? And then you started yelling 'I love Abby'. You are lucky Gibbs and McGee are not in the office right now."

Tony glared at her sourly.


End file.
